1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a patient interface device that provides a stable platform supporting a sealing assembly for coupling a flow of gas with an airway of a patient, is relatively small to minimize the amount of material supported on the patient's face and head, and yet provides a high degree of adjustability, so that the patient interface device fits comfortably on a wide variety of differently sized and shaped patients.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous situations where it is necessary or desirable to deliver a flow of breathing gas non-invasively to the airway of a patient, i.e., without intubating the patient or surgically inserting a tracheal tube in the esophagus. For example, it is known to ventilate a patient using a technique known as non-invasive ventilation. It is also known to deliver continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) or variable airway pressure, such as a bi-level pressure that varies with the patient's respiratory cycle or an auto-titrating pressure that varies with the monitored condition of the patient. Typical pressure support therapies are provided to treat a medical disorder, such as sleep apnea syndrome, in particular, obstructive sleep apnea (OSA), or congestive heart failure.
Non-invasive ventilation and pressure support therapies involve the placement of a patient interface device, which is typically a nasal or nasal/oral mask, on the face of a patient to interface the ventilator or pressure support system with the airway of the patient so that a flow of breathing gas can be delivered from the pressure/flow generating device to the airway of the patient. It is known to maintain such masks on the face of a patient by a headgear having upper and lower straps, each having opposite ends threaded through connecting elements provided on the opposite sides and top of a mask.
Because such masks are typically worn for an extended period of time, a variety of concerns must be taken into consideration. For example, in providing CPAP to treat OSA, the patient normally wears the patient interface device all night long while he or she sleeps. One concern in such a situation is that the patient interface device is as comfortable as possible, otherwise the patient may avoid wearing the interface device, defeating the purpose of the prescribed pressure support therapy. It is also important that the interface device provides a tight enough seal against a patient's face without discomfort. A problem arises in that in order for the mask to maintain a seal without any undue gas leaks around the periphery of the mask, the mask cushion may be compressed against the patient's face. This is most notable, for example, in masks having a bubble type cushion. While the bubble cushion itself is comfortable, it does not provide adequate support, which may cause gas leaks around the periphery of the mask. The bubble effect is diminished when the headgear strap force is increased to improve stability.
Some conventional respiratory masks attempt to enhance mask stability by providing a relatively large structure that must be mounted on the patient's face. Therefore, an advantage exists for a respiratory mask that minimizes the amount of material that must be supported on the patient's head and face, yet provides a relatively high degree of stability, so that that the mask is not easily dislodged from the patient. Another advantage exists for a respiratory mask that evenly distributes the headgear strapping force needed to hold the mask on the patient at locations on the patient's face that are best suited to handle such forces.
A further advantage exists for a respiratory mask that avoids providing any structural features near the patient's eyes. This advantage is particularly important for patient's who desire to where glasses while wearing the mask and for patient's that tend to feel claustrophobic when a structure is provided at or near their eyes. Avoiding the ocular area also eliminates or avoids the leakage of gas into the user's eyes, which can cause great discomfort. A still further advantage exists for a mask that accomplishes these functions while also providing a relatively high degree of adjustability, so that a common mask style or configuration can be fitted to a variety of differently sized and shaped patients.